


Which We Call A Rose

by Helia (caretta)



Series: Rose 'verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sudden Parenthood
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "Tao có con với Harleen Quinzel."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Rose 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842838





	Which We Call A Rose

Gã làm việc duy nhất có thể, đó là bấm máy gọi cho người duy nhất chơi thân với gã, chơi thân với Dick, lại có kinh nghiệm nuôi con gái mà mẹ tính vào thành phần bất hảo. 

"Tao có con với Harley Quinzel."

Giọng Roy khàn đặc ngái ngủ, chắc đêm nay làm ca muộn. 

"Có biết mấy giờ đêm rồi không thằng k-- khặc, mày có gì với ai?!!"

Nghe thằng kia đã tỉnh ra, Jason thở dài. 

"Con gái. Với Harlequin. Chào thế giới hai tháng trước và có mũi giống tao." Gã nói luôn giọng te tái, vì dù Roy không phải loại sẽ xui gã đưa bạn gái đi phá thai, thằng tró là loại sẽ thoả mãn nhìn gã sấp ngửa chăm bà bầu, việc mà hắn trốn được với Jade. 

"Hai tháng, bây giờ mày mới biết--" Roy cân nhắc, "Vậy là tao không phải giết mày vì không chung thuỷ với Dick?"

"Mày muốn giết tao vì-- okay, thằng chó, trong trường hợp mày quên - Dick là của tao. Và cô nàng bấm chuông cửa mấy phút trước. Con bé được nhét trong giỏ--"

Bỏ qua đoạn khẳng định chủ quyền của gã vì hai thằng đã quá hiểu nhau, Roy thở mạnh,

"Đệt. Mày nghĩ cô ấy có muốn--"

"--bện bằng dây thường xuân." Jason nói, thoả mãn tưởng tượng mặt thằng kia vừa hưng phấn lập tức thất vọng tràn trề. Trái với phim ảnh, làm ông bố độc thân không giúp chuyện hẹn hò của Roy khả quan hơn là mấy. Chưa kể chỗ lui tới của hắn nay đã bị Jason chặn cửa - có những ngày gã ngạc nhiên chưa có mũi tên bay lạc nào khiến gã rơi tan xác xuống 30 tầng lầu, đẩy một Nightwing bất thần cô độc và khổ sở vào vòng tay thằng bạn cũ có đứa con gái xinh ơi là xinh suốt ngày bám theo chú Dick.

"Nhiều lúc tao đéo hiểu vận may của mày." Nghe như Roy đang ụp mặt vào gối, giọng suy sụp. Jason thông cảm, tưởng tượng đến Harley và Ivy đủ khiến nửa dân số mất đầu. Gã âm thầm lướt qua danh sách bạn bè xem có ai chịu hẹn hò với một thằng dành nửa thời gian làm vệ sĩ cho FBI và nửa còn lại vừa chơi với con vừa nấu bếp trong lúc chờ quần áo giặt. 

"Tao chắc hôm đó cô nàng chọn bừa tao vì vừa cãi nhau với Ivy. Mà tao cũng đang cãi nhau với Dick nên--" Gã khua tay, hi vọng ngần đó đủ giải thích vì sao gã nghĩ quan hệ không dùng bao với bạn gái Thường xuân Độc là ý kiến tốt. 

Roy chắc đã nhẩm tính ngày tháng và đang gật gù,

"Từ hồi đồng chí ngủ với mỗi người một đêm vì nhận ra Dick có bàn chải đánh răng ở chỗ mày. Tao có nên mở sẵn dịch vụ đón con rơi cho Red Hood không đây?"

Khốn nạn, mình thì đang làm OkCupid cho nó mà nó-- Tao rủa mày phải xóc lọ nhiều hơn bọn sống bằng nghề đổ đĩa, Jason nghĩ. 

Điều kinh hoàng là chính gã cũng không biết mình có nên dọn cửa chờ thêm giỏ đựng trẻ con đến hay không. Gã không nhớ tai nạn nào khác ngoài Harley, nhưng Roy nói có lý, với vận may của gã thủng bao cao su liên tục còn tính là được giời ưu ái chán. 

May sao Roy có vẻ đã hiểu gã đang tá hoả - phải thế, không tao còn để Dick sang chăm con cho mày? Hắn dịu giọng,

"Đứa bé sao rồi? Có cần tao gọi Dinah sang trông Lian, con bé ngủ say lắm--"

Chỗ Roy sang đây hai mươi phút đi tàu điện, ngắn hơn nếu chạy nóc nhà. Thế nhưng ngạc nhiên chưa, Jason nghĩ gã sẽ ổn. Gã gọi không phải vì mù cách chăm sóc trẻ con. 

"Cảm ơn chú nhưng thôi, Dick đang ôm con bé. Babs bảo Steph sắp bê tã lót sữa khăn các kiểu sang cho tối nay, mai tao sẽ đi mua thêm. Có điều tao--"

Jason ngắc ngứ. Chân thành đi, gã là thằng cuối cùng trên Trái đất này nên cống hiến cho bể gien. Mie, nếu gã là thằng đàn ông cuối cùng trên Trái đất, điều ấy chỉ chứng tỏ Chúa thà cho loài người tuyệt chủng. Rồi khi gã tạm nghĩ gã có thể ngủ dậy mỗi sáng với một người khác trên giường mà không rút dao đâm chết người ấy, có một cục bọc chăn rơi tõm vào lòng gã mà đến giờ gã vẫn không thể quyết là vàng hay là bom. 

Nghe như Roy vừa nằm lại xuống, chắc là ngó nghiêng xem Lian có dậy không. Giọng hắn nhỏ hơn, trấn an,

"...Tao hiểu, okay? Điều cuối cùng tao mong chờ lúc ấy là có Lian, ý tao là con cái dành cho mấy người đàng hoàng công ăn việc làm ổn định, không phải cái loại đi tìm chết mỗi đêm. Tao--"

Jason thở ra, chợt mừng vì Roy hiểu là không phải gã muốn trốn tránh trách nhiệm như người khác sẽ nghĩ, như vô số thằng trong trường hợp này đã, đang và sẽ làm. Có điều con bé làm con gã còn xui hơn bọn trẻ có bố là Sở Khanh, ít nhất bọn đấy không có hai tỷ kẻ thù chạy theo đòi mạng mỗi ngày. 

Roy tiếp lời, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nói những chuyện này, có lẽ vì Jason cuối cùng cũng ở trong tình huống để hiểu. 

"Tao... từng ghét Jade, vì không cho tao một cơ hội để, để tham dự... nhưng giờ tao thấy mừng cô ấy đã làm thế. Tao không chắc hồi đấy tao sẽ khuyên cô ấy giữ đứa bé, mà lúc này tao không tưởng tượng được-- Tao không dám nghĩ-- nếu tao là người khuyên cô ấy bỏ Lian-- mày hiểu không? Và tao biết tao không phải ông bố mẫu mực gì cho cam nhưng tao thà cào cấu như bây giờ còn hơn là nghĩ đến trường hợp nếu Jade không đưa Lian cho tao, hay là Lian không tồn tại..." Hắn thở ra, "Tao không nghĩ đời tao sẽ có ý nghĩa."

Thằng bạn gã không nói quá, Jason chợt hiểu. Chưa đầy nửa tiếng, và gã bắt đầu nhận ra cuộc đời gã quả thật sẽ không ý nghĩa một chút nào. Harley có thể cùng Ivy nuôi con bé, nhưng họ đã cho gã cơ hội này, cho gã được-- ôi đệt.

"Roy, tao-- Mày có nghĩ, Harley bỏ con bé lại đây cũng cùng lí do như Jade?"

Đầu dây kia, Roy nín thở.

"Tao với mày còn cuống cuồng vì sợ nuôi con khi có một đống kẻ thù săn đuổi, nhưng họ-- sống giữa lòng kẻ thù. Rừng cây của Ivy không thể là chỗ tốt để nuôi dạy trẻ, Liên minh Bóng đêm càng không--"

"Trong trường hợp này... anh em mình là lựa chọn tốt nhất cho bọn nhóc..." Roy tiếp lời, ngờ ngợ như cũng là lần đầu tiên hắn hiểu ra - lần đầu nói ra lời, vượt qua tầng tầng tự ti nghi hoặc bọn hắn ăn như cơm bữa. Hai thằng này không phải chỗ trưởng thành lý tưởng, nhưng là cơ hội sống còn lớn nhất của hai đứa bé... Điều ấy đảo lộn suy nghĩ của gã.

Cùng việc Harley và Jade cũng nghĩ như hai thằng, có điều họ thật sự phải cắn răng bỏ lại con. Nếu tình huống đổi lại-- nếu gã đã biết cảm giác ôm một cục chăn bé xíu với cái mũi của gã trong tay, và vì an toàn của nó, phải đưa nó cho người khác-- Dù gã ghét mình đủ, dù sẽ không thay đổi việc gã đang làm-- vẫn sẽ có một phần trong gã chết đi, dù thời gian ôm cục chăn ấy ngắn ngủi đến đâu chăng nữa... 

Không hiểu sao gã nghĩ Roy đang cười khẽ ở đầu dây kia. 

"Mày biết... đây là lần đầu tiên tao thấy gần với Jade, từ lúc cô ấy đưa con bé cho tao."

Jason tì trán vào cánh tay gác trên tường. Gã nghĩ đến Harley lần ấy, ánh mắt nhìn xuyên qua gã đến Ivy trong lúc gã cắn răng không gọi tên Dick; hay ban nãy vóc người nhỏ phát tội, ôm cái giỏ trong tay, đưa cho gã nói con bé tên là Rose và quay đi ngay sau đó, không phải vì muốn mau dứt nợ mà vì không thể chịu nổi khoảnh khắc phải xa con thêm một phút nào. Ngực gã-- Gã... hiểu.

"Vậy là tao không phải hỏi mày làm sao để-- làm sao mày nói với Lian-- Tao-- giờ tao biết tao có thể nói với Rose mẹ nó thương nó vô cùng và đó là sự thật."

Không chỉ thế, Rose có hai mẹ. Sẽ thế nào, chăm sóc Harley qua lúc sinh và đến khi Rose cứng cáp, nhìn thấy gia đình trong mơ ngay trước mắt để rồi phải buông tay, vì điều ấy đồng nghĩa họ sẽ không phải mất Rose. Jason thề với mình, họ sẽ không mất nó. 

Roy xem ra cũng đi đến cùng kết luận, và gã không nghĩ thằng này sẽ đánh thức con gái giữa đêm để nói với nó về mẹ, nhưng với ông tướng này không ai biết chắc được...

Sau khi gác máy, gã quay lại phòng khách nơi Dick đang đi qua lại với bước chân nhẹ nhàng của mọi bậc cha mẹ khi ru con ngủ nhiều hơn là thành quả huấn luyện với Batman. Trên mặt bàn là một cái túi to sụ với bao tã giấy đã bóc - từ nay phải thường xuyên đổ rác đây. Dick liếc thấy gã đã vào, khẽ cười,

"Steph vừa đi, cháy nhà trên 25-31. Babs nói họ ôm được cho chúng ta mấy đêm nhưng sau đó tôi và cậu phải đổi ca rồi."

Ghép vào lịch dạy của Dick và chỗ sửa xe của gã - họ không cần tiền, nhưng Dick không muốn ngồi không sau khi bỏ BPD mà gã cũng cắt giảm việc ăn tiền băng đảng. Giờ thì gã thấy mừng, nếu gã nuôi Rose con bé nên thấy bố mình ít nhất biết lao động kiếm tiền chính đáng--

Hai ông bố. Dick là một phần tương lai ấy. Gia đình ấy, của gã. Gã nhận ra nụ cười của Dick sáng hơn, ánh mắt dịu đi mỗi lần anh ta nhìn xuống cái mặt bầu bĩnh đang lim dim ngủ, như đang ghi nhận mọi chi tiết nó giống cha nó và càng yêu nó hơn vì điều đó... như anh yêu gã và không thể tưởng tượng được đời mình có ý nghĩa gì nếu không có Rose ở đây cùng với gã. 

Họ chưa bao giờ phải hỏi, đúng không? Một cái bàn chải có thể khiến gã hết hồn đến mức phải đi làm tình hàng loạt để cố lẩn tránh việc gã đã có người yêu ổn định mấy tháng nay, nhưng một khi gã đã nhận ra-- một khi gã đã thừa nhận, và Dick đã xác định, và họ ngừng làm hai thằng ngốc, không còn lí do gì--

Gã gọi cho Roy, không để hỏi cách thay tã, cũng không hẳn vì gã sợ mình không thể làm một ông bố xứng đáng. Gã có sợ, nhưng hơn thế--

Điều đầu tiên gã có thể nghĩ khi bóng lưng Harley đi xa tít và Dick đến hỏi gã vì sao trả lời cửa rõ lâu, khi mắt anh mở lớn nhưng không ngăn được tia yêu thương mà khẽ tay ôm lấy con bé từ trong giỏ, khi gã nhận ra Dick đang đứng cạnh gã, bế một đứa bé với cái mũi giống gã y hệt...

Chính là điều này. 

Gã không sợ hãi, gã không hoảng loạn, điều đầu tiên Jason nghĩ tới là - đây chính là những gì gã chờ mong. 

Trộm cắp vặt kiếm tiền mua rượu cho mẹ. Bị đánh nát bét dưới cánh dơi rồi lôi dậy từ cõi chết. Quần nhau trên đường phố cố giết chuột đến khi đủ quả báo cho người khác giết mình, lấy dồn ép ông anh hờ làm trò tiêu khiển và trong suốt thời gian đó gã--

Cũng như Dick, gã chỉ mong có một gia đình. 

Gã gọi cho Roy, vì gã thấy mình đã lên kế hoạch cho nửa đời sau bên Dick như thể tình một đêm từ năm trước đến bỏ con rơi cho gã là chuyện bình thường nhất trên đời. Như thể Harley là một biến thể may mắn cho công thức gã đã định sẵn từ lâu, và cô cho gã cơ hội đi tàu nhanh đến với dự định đó. Gã xem ổn định cuộc sống với Dick là tất nhiên trong khi anh còn chưa nói với gã một câu nào từ lúc bế Rose đến khi gã bỏ sang phòng bên gọi điện để anh báo tình hình với Babs. Sự chắc chắn ấy của gã về anh khiến gã ngu người. 

Dick đã ngừng bước chân, chuyển sang đu tay nhè nhẹ, vòng tay chuyển thành một đường cong trĩu cho thấy con bé đã ngủ say, một nắm tay bé xíu của Rose vòng bên sườn Dick túm lấy áo anh. Gã bước đến như bị nam châm hút - cầu giời gã xây đủ sức đề kháng khi con bé lớn nếu không gã sẽ chiều nó đến hư - để rờ một ngón tay thô kệch bên nắm tay mịn màng của con bé thu sát ngực. 

Vận may nhà Todd hoạt động theo cách bí ẩn nào đó, Rose vươn những ngón mũm mĩm trong giấc ngủ, cuộn quanh tay hắn. Jason sẽ có nhiều thời gian để điều ấy thành chuyện thường ngày ở huyện, nhưng đây là ngày đầu tiên, tim gã lỗi nhịp cũng không ai trách được. 

Dick nhìn hắn, không giấu được nụ cười. "Anh làm cha #2 của con tôi nhé?", gã muốn hỏi, cẩn thận không nghĩ câu ấy ám chỉ điều gì. Ai cũng biết thì gã càng không cần đề cập. 

"Nói đi. Cậu muốn nói câu ấy từ lúc đóng cửa và tôi có thể bảo đảm câu trả lời là có."

Jason nghĩ hắn nên ngoáy tai, Dick thật sự hiểu hắn như vậy sao? Nhưng nghĩ lại thì, gã cũng tính hộ đời Dick mà chưa cần nghe ý kiến của anh, có lẽ vì đến một giai đoạn nào đó họ đơn giản là biết, và bọn họ chưa bao giờ phải hỏi. 

"Richard Grayson, anh có đồng ý cùng tôi chăm sóc đứa con riêng từ tình một đêm với trọng phạm Gotham, khi mạnh khoẻ cũng như khi đau yếu, qua đêm hôm thay tã đến ác mộng dậy thì, lâu nhất là đến lúc nó vào đại học nếu anh vẫn còn-- yêu tôi, và không ngại cắt giảm thời lượng đi tuần để về trông nó, hay cắt giảm thời gian làm tình để đi pha sữa?"

Vế cuối gã chắc sẽ khổ hơn Dick, và gã không định nói ra vụ chữ "y" nhưng gã đang đùa ai vậy? Dick còn ở với gã đến tận bây giờ, nếu không phải yêu thì đó là cách mất thời gian nhất để tự sát. 

Lúc này gã nhớ ra, Dick đã nói gì đó về việc từ nay họ phải đổi ca. Anh cũng đã nghĩ về chuyện này-- quả thật gã sai lầm khi nghĩ về mặt tình cảm Dick có thể thông minh hơn gã. 

Thấy Dick ôm con bé cẩn thận nhón chân, Jason lập tức theo bản năng ghé xuống để gặp môi anh trong một cái hôn thật ngọt ngào, nhẹ như tơ so với bao nhiêu hứa hẹn nó mang theo. 

"Tôi đồng ý."

Gã đặt tay kia lên gáy Dick, cùng hai nắm tay của Rose nối họ trong một vòng tròn. Gã tự hứa sẽ bắt liên lạc với Harley và Ivy ngay khi có thể, tìm một thời gian và địa điểm trung lập nào đó cho họ thăm bé con. Rose sẽ có hai cha, hai mẹ; và nếu hắn không mai mối được đối tượng nào, quan hệ tốt với hai người kia chắc sẽ giúp hắn tìm cho Roy thêm tư liệu mà tự sướng.

Gã ghé vào hôn Dick lần nữa, sâu hơn, lâng lâng như say với hạnh phúc không tin nổi đang nằm trong tay gã. Gã trượt lưỡi vào khoang miệng nóng bỏng mời gọi, tự hỏi liệu có nên thừa nhận đây là đêm tân hôn vì không có gì giải thích được cơn hưng phấn chưa từng thấy đang nhộn nhạo trong lòng. Ai mà biết Dick quyến rũ nhất là khi đang ôm tác phẩm của gã?

Bởi vì đâu đó trong số phận gã ghi rằng đã hứa là phải có cơ hội thể hiện nhanh nhất có thể - Rose khóc ré lên. 

Chào mừng anh đến với nửa đời còn lại, ông bố trẻ Jason!


End file.
